The scraping of paint is a tedious, difficult and time consuming operation for the home decorator, which is often left incomplete or improperly done. Failure to remove properly an underlying, perviously applied coat of paint from a surface, prior to applying new paint thereto, often spoils the quality of the newly applied paint coating. Nevertheless, because the act of scraping off or otherwise removing old paint is tedious and difficult, there is strong inclination on the part of the home decorator not to finish this task to a sufficient degree.
The traditional paint scraper, comprising a relatively flexible blade permanently secured to a handle, is cumbersome to use and is not of great efficiency. It has only one blade, which must be used on all kinds and types of surfaces. Paint scrapers differ from one another generally only in their overall shape and in their width. Moreover, since they only have one scraping edge, they must discarded as useless as soon as that one edge is no longer effective.